1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel additives for imparting dispersancy and viscosity improving properties to lubricant compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to novel additives in the form of ether-linked polymers, for imparting such dispersancy and viscosity improving properties to lubricant compositions, particularly lubricating oils and greases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892 and 3,219,666 there are disclosed additives derived from succinic acid compounds and polyamines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,195 discloses lubricating oil compositions containing alkenylsuccinimide N-alkylpiperazine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,076 discloses compounds of an alkenylsuccinic compound and a polypiperazinyl alkylene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,386 discloses polypropenylsuccinimide derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,972 discloses the preparation of Mannich bases. The compounds disclosed in these patents, however, do not contain interlinked molecules, nor do they disclose ether-linked polymers, as specifically employed in the lubricant compositions of the present invention, as more fully hereinafter disclosed.